The present invention relates to a connector and a method for producing the connector.
Regarding a connector in a related art technique, a contact unit made of conductive material is soaked in a plating bath, and a plating layer is coated on the contact unit. This plating layer is soldered to a circuit board for connecting and fixing the connector to the circuit board. An example relating to such technique has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 8-122175 (hereinafter is referred to as “3P8-122175”).